


Paper Hearts

by anagum



Category: Death Note
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Childhood Love, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagum/pseuds/anagum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps still, holding her steady arm against her lap, and quietly fascinates. Near is peculiar and unique, whereas she was average and conventional. He was unemotional and analytical while Linda was sunny and distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

Linda takes up her pencil and draws a picture. It's high noon, and her eyes shut together for a moment, and admire the sound of birds on the peach trees and the little creek that flows against the decorated pond. Pebbles skip, almost simultaneously thrown by little hands, rosy from the excess of sunlight and play. The summer sky uncovers the hidden beauty of the orphanage, which was hard to believe after four months of an icy winter. 

She respects details, the small features and their significance. To her wide hazel eyes, she knows they are beyond images. It’s part of a different whole. A simple way to appreciate the beauty of that which is visual, something seldom seen to most around her. 

Her hands move quickly, transforming what she sees into a paper copy. 

Graphite and rubber, they are her tools. Life and observation, what inspires her. The life of an orphan child isn't something to contemplate about, and yet, her pastime allows her to sink herself into a happy world only she possessed and makes her want to stay just a little longer. 

And then she looks at him. He crouches under the shadow of the terrace, eyes fixed downward towards the same puzzle he had been solving all that weekend without breaking concentration. He’s quiet, taking small breaks to roll his finger around his white wavy locks, utterly uninterested in lemonade and water balloons. 

And to Linda, it only gave her more of a reason to stare. She keeps still, holding her steady arm against her lap, and quietly fascinates. Near is peculiar and unique, whereas she was average and conventional. He was unemotional and analytical while Linda was sunny and distracted. 

Perhaps this is the reason why she enjoys sketching him more often than normal. 

She turns back to her drawing and proceeds to depict him, hiding a shy giddy smile between her numerous childish freckles.


End file.
